supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicktoons MLB
Nicktoons MLB is a baseball game released for the Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS. The game was developed by High Voltage Software and published by 2K Play. It features characters from Nickelodeon shows including SpongeBob SquarePants, Invader Zim, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Danny Phantom, Planet Sheen, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fanboy and Chum Chum, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and two characters that only appear in the 3DS handheld, one which is from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and a character from the Nickelodeon game Monkey Quest. In addition to Nickelodeon characters, the game also have baseball players from real Major League Baseball teams. It has been recently announced for the Nintendo 3DS, with two additional characters (as announced above), more stadiums, and modes. Playable characters Nicktoons ;Notes: 3DS-Exclusive character. Reception Nicktoons MLB has received mixed reviews. Operation Sports gave the game 4 out of 10, stating "As it is, you should only buy this for the Nickelodeon characters or if you are dying to play a Kinect baseball game. Otherwise, just treat yourself and your kids to The Bigs 2, a game with more polish and much more to do. Then, when you are done, watch Spongehob." Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "Nicktoons MLB is fun but frivolous, which should work just fine for kids and families. They also both praised and criticised the usage of Kinect, saying "having your arm angle determine the pitch type is downright genius — though sadly, occasional gaffes (such as seeing swings you didn’t take) muddle the execution. However, there have been some positive reviews as well. 123Kinect said "If you are buying this for yourself and are older it’s probably around a 6/10, you will notice the flaws, which is why I rated it at 7, it’s one of those on the fence titles. It’s by far no means a real MLB title, however it’s a step in the right direction." Kinect Game (XBOX 360)|url=http://123kinect.com/review/nicktoons-mlb/|accessdate=27 May 2012|newspaper=123 Kinect|date=22 Sep 2011}} Anime Courtyard also gave it a 7 out of 10, stating "At the end we can say that Nicktoons MLB is not spectacular but not a bad option if you want a baseball game without complications. For children, a good game if they like the Nicktoons. And of course for a grown up who wants a trip to memory lane with their favorite Nickelodeon characters." Nintendo World Report's review gave the game an 8 out of ten, concluding with "Nicktoons MLB is a simplified but very fun baseball game. Don’t let the kid-focused presentation scare you off; this game is worth a look from anyone in the mood for an arcade baseball game. References Category:2011 video games Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender games Category:Crossover video games Category:Danny Phantom video games Category:Kinect games Category:Major League Baseball video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Video games based on SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius video games Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show video games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:2012 video games